


Stargazing

by IsleofSolitude



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: "Stars can't shine without darkness."





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarRos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRos/gifts).



> Based on a Tumblr prompt by SugarRos: "Stars can't shine without darkness."

There was something her mother used to say to her, on the nights Kagome would wake up crying, missing a father she had barely gotten the chance to know.

The saying itself had never been what calmed her down; no, it was her mother’s soothing presence, her comforting hand on her daughter’s brow and the lavender and rosemary smell that Kagome would burrow into that made Kagome’s tears ease and nightmares fade. 

Sometimes she would mouth it to herself-- “Stars can’t shine without darkness”--and while the familiarity of it, the memory of her mother’s love bolstering her spirits, she still didn’t understand it. Stars shined because they were space stuff, full of atoms and all sorts of other science. They glowed because that’s how they were built. The sun was a star, and it shined during daylight.

It took falling in love to understand her mother’s words. Waking up every morning to see Inuyasha’s eyes, bright with love and kindness and patience, she realized what her mother was telling her all those years ago.

Inuyasha had grown up in a bleak world, and every hope of finding home had been violently taken from him time and time again, and yet he had created a family for himself, and he had protected that family time and time again. He wasn’t just a star, he was a supernova, shining through even the darkest parts of her life, that moment when she was alone with demons and just one wrong wish away from losing everything.

“Stars can’t shine without darkness.” His voice, his eyes, his face, those had been her Northern Star giving her a path home, and it had taken so many years to make her way back to him, to their life together.

Kagome watched him smooth the hair away from their son’s face, slack with sleep. Her husband looked at her, tilting his head at her face, and she just smiled.

She never knew how beautiful star gazing could be.


End file.
